


Cilan's Relaxation Therapy

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Ash's BDSM exploration [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash recruits Chili and Cress to help him plan a surprise for Cilan; something that will help him relax before his battle that will win or lose the brothers the Striaton Gym. CafeMochaShipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cilan's Relaxation Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not related to the other two stories in this series but does deal with Ash exploring BDSM. Consider it as more of an interlude than as Part 3.

“Can I talk to you guys for a moment?” Ash shifted nervously as he spoke, glancing over his shoulder at where Iris was practice battling Cilan.

 

“What is it?” Chili frowned; Ash had never shown any particular interest in socializing with him before, when Cilan wasn't around. Glancing over, Chili saw that Cress looked just as confused as he did.

 

“Not here...” Ash gestured for them to go inside the Pokemon Center itself, then down the hall into the room he was sharing with Cilan for the night.

 

“I want to talk to you about Cilan.” Ash began as the door closed behind them.

 

“About Cilan? What do you want to ask that you don't want him to overhear?” Cress, always the practical brother, asked out of clear confusion.

 

Ash bit the inside of his cheek; now that they were there he was starting to wonder if this was a good idea, but it was too late to back out now. “Do you think that I'm Cilan's... type?” Ash stumbled over the last word, his cheeks flaring pink.

 

“Type?” Chili was confused, but Cress grasped what Ash was asking.

 

“Romantically, you mean?” Ash slowly nodded. “Yes, I think you are Cilan's type. You like him, don't you?”

 

“Yes I do like Cilan.” Ash confessed softly.

 

The confusion cleared from Chili's eyes. “Oh, yeah he definitely likes you to. I noticed that back in Driftveil, but didn't want to say anything at the time.”

 

“How should I approach him?” Ash leaned back against the edge of the bed, nervous energy coursing though his body.

 

“Hmm... well he has until tomorrow morning to prepare for the battle with Morana since that tour group has the lighthouse booked for the day.” Chili grew thoughtful, then he blushed. “I have an idea, but...”

 

“What is it?” Ash perked up, curious as to why Chili would be blushing.

 

“Shortly after Cilan left the gym, Cress found some interesting links to online videos on our shared computer. Links to videos neither of us had ever watched, which meant...”

 

“Cilan.”

 

“Cilan.” Cress took over the story, agreeing with Ash's deduction. “Now we have never actually asked him about this, but the videos were porn. And all of them showed hardcore bondage.”

 

“Bondage? Cilan is into bondage?” Ash was surprised.

 

“So we think, anyway. As neither of us is into that, and only us three used that particular computer as it's located in our private living area of the gym, it had to be Cilan who had watched the videos.”

 

“There is another thing, half the videos were gay.”

 

“Oh...” Ash began to understand what the plan was.

 

“Cress, I'll take care of this. What I want you to do is to distract Cilan. I'll send Pansear to find you when everything is ready.” Cress nodded and they left the room, Cress to find Cilan, and Chili to take Ash shopping.

 

 

“Ash... are you sure about this?” Chili blushed hard as he glanced away from the bed, and Ash.

 

“Yes, I'm sure. I can't do up the buckles myself. I need your help.” Ash finished undressing and held up the full body bondage suit that Chili had bought with Ash's money, as Ash was only sixteen and could not legally buy anything from adult stores yet.

 

“O-okay...” Chili's hands shook as he began bucking Ash into the suit; which was really no more than a series of leather straps connected together that crisscrossed his body, legs and arms while doing nothing to hide his cock, ass or nipples.

 

“And now...” Once the last buckle was done up, Ash lay down on his stomach on the bed, and stretched out spread eagle. Wishing he had never agreed to this, Chili began tying Ash to the bed. Then he blindfolded the youth and gagged him with a human version of a Ponyta's bit.

 

Standing back he surveyed the scene, stealing himself to do the finally bit of preparation on Ash, not sending Pansear to find Cress until everything was all done, and in place.

 

 

“Cilan, practice battle with me next!” Cress piped up as he returned to where they'd left Cilan and Iris, only to find that Pansage had already beaten Excadrill.

 

“Where did Chili go?” Cilan asked, glancing around.

 

“I don't see Ash anywhere either.” Iris piped up, glancing around as well.

 

“Ash wanted to prepare a surprise for you, and wanted Chili's help with the preparations. Pansear will come and get you when everything is ready.”

 

“A surprise?” Cilan didn't know what to make of the idea that Ash wanted to surprise him with anything, as his friend was usually more open than that.

 

“Yes. Something to help you relax before your big battle in the morning.” Cress released Panpour from his pokeball as he spoke. “In the mean time, are we going to battle or not?”

 

“Of course I'll battle you. Pansage, use bullet seed!”

 

“Counter with Water Gun!”

 

“Dodge and use Dig.”

 

“Dodge it!”

 

The two clashed against one another, Cress finally having a moment to shine and show off his true skills as a gym leader. But even so, it soon became clear that Cilan's journey had made him the more skilled trainer of the two.

 

“Water Gun.”

 

“Bullet Seed.”

 

Both attacks struck home at the same time, and Pansage took the water type attack easily.

 

Panpour staggered back from the force of the grass type attack, before fainting.

 

“Panpour!” Cilan rushed to his brother's Pokemon. “I got a little carried away there, sorry.”

 

“Panpour, Pan.” The water monkey shook his head, indicating that he was okay and that apologies weren't necessary.

 

“You have grown much stronger since we last battled.” Cress nodded, satisfied with the outcome of the match. “If you keep battling like this, you have a chance of beating Morana tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you.” Cilan blushed softly at his brother's praise. “You have grown stronger as well.”

 

“I am not nearly as good as you though; it is clear that your journeying has taught you much about battling that I have yet to learn.”

 

Uncertain what else to say, an awkward silence was just falling as Pansear came running up to them.

 

“Looks like the surprise is ready.” The three monkey Pokemon were left with Iris; after Cress convinced her that the surprise was 'for Cilan's eyes only'; and the brother's headed over to the Pokemon Center.

 

“It's all ready inside here.” Chili commented spotting Cilan and gesturing to the door behind him.

 

“Where's Ash?” Cilan asked, glancing around. “I thought he was with you?”

 

“He was, but now he's not. You'll find out why soon enough.” Chili answered cryptically, as Cilan shrugged and opened the door. Cress managed to peek inside just before the door shut behind Cilan and his cheeks turned bright red as he glimpsed what Chili had done to Ash.

 

“Let's go. I don't really want to be within earshot of Cilan right now.” Chili's cheeks flamed as he turned to head towards the opposite wing of the Pokemon Center, towards the room he was sharing with Cress.

 

 

Cilan entered the room, closing the door quickly behind him, the he froze. His eyes hungrily roving up and down Ash's body, he felt jealousy spike through him.

 

Jealousy that was directed at Chili, at the brother who had clearly seen Ash naked before he had, judging by the fact that Ash could not have tied himself to the bed.

 

“Cilan?” Ash's voice was muffled by the bit, but still recognizable.

 

“Yes.” Cilan roughly yanked the dildo out of Ash's ass, and tossed it aside, then he unzipped his pants. There were no questions in his mind as to the true nature of the 'gift' Ash and Chili had prepared for him, and he rammed himself hard into Ash without warning.

 

“Fuck, you're tight!” Cilan moaned, gripping Ash's hips hard. When his friend responded to the pain by pushing eagerly back against Cilan, the last thread of resistance snapped, and Cilan began riding him hard and fast, pounding the younger boy into the mattress.

 

Ash cried out wordlessly, even as the gag made it hard to breath and his vision hazed around the edges. That coupled with the fact that he could barely move, or even see Cilan heightened his arousal, and the pleasure of being fucked.

 

All too soon it was over, Cilan's arousal being too great to hold back his orgasm for long, and Ash came as soon as he felt the warm fill him from deep within.

 

“Ash... Are you okay?” Worried now, Cilan untied and removed first Ash's gag, then the blindfold, before working on the straps binding him to the bed.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Ash's voice was high and breathless, and he heard Cilan suck in a breath, obviously still aroused by Ash.

 

“How did you know that I like...” Cilan broke off and gestured at the bed, and at what Ash was still wearing.

 

“Chili told me.”

 

“C-Chili!? How the fuck did he know...?”

 

“Shortly after you left the gym, Cress found links to bondage porn movies on the shared computer, movies that neither he nor Chili had watched. They deduced...”

 

“That I had.” Cilan sighed. “I knew I was forgetting to do something when I left, but could never quite think of what it was. Now I know that I'd forgotten to clear out the history log on the computer.” Then Cilan laughed. “But looks like it worked out okay anyway.”

 

Reaching down, he rubbed the tip of Ash's bound cock; one of the straps wrapped around and tied his erection to his abdomen, though no ring encircled the base; then he stepped back to get a better look at Ash.

 

“I never thought that you would want me to tie you up though...” Cilan sighed as he thought about all the times he could have had tie-me-up fun with his friend, had he only known.

 

“Truthfully, I've never thought about it before today, but when Chili suggested it, I decided to give it a shot. And I'm having fun.” He batted his eyes seductively at Cilan as he lay back to let Cilan look at him.

 

“Good. Fuck but do you ever look delicious in that outfit.” Cilan swallowed hard, then crawled on top of Ash.

 

“Oh and there's no need to be jealous of Chili or anything, he has no interest in any of this, and tying me up did nothing for him.” Ash commented casually, even as he reacted to the closeness of Cilan's body.

 

“Oh.” Feeling somewhat silly now, Cilan dropped his head quickly and covered it up by kissing Ash for the first time.

 

“Mm...” Ash moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cilan's neck as their tongues touched and began to duel.

 

“Ash.” Cilan whispered the name as he broke the kiss to breath.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Undress me...”

 

Smiling, Ash complied, and began tearing at Cilan's clothes, neither of them minding when buttons went flying from Cilan's shirt.

 

As soon as Cilan was naked, his body was laid on top of Ash's. “Cilan... Move off of me for a sec...” Ash panted the words out as Cilan began kissing his neck.

 

Cilan froze, then complied. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No, I just couldn't lift up my legs like that; the middle straps are in the way so I can't wrap them around your waist. But I can do this.” Ash lifted his legs to his chest, shin's apart but keeping his thighs close together. “Now you can come here.”

 

“Ash...” Cilan swallowed hard, and moved closer to Ash once again. “Are you sure you want to go again so soon?”

 

“Yes, I'm sure. I can take it.”

 

Not another word was said as Cilan lined himself up and thrust once more into Ash's wet opening. Whoever had slipped the dildo inside Ash (was it Chili?) had done an excellent job lubing him up, and Cilan's previous deposit was acting as lube as well.

 

This time Cilan kept the pace slower, almost making love to Ash rather than fucking him, his thrusts slow and sure even though this was only his second time having sex with anyone.

 

“Why didn't we do this before?” Ash dug his nails into Cilan's back as he spoke, Cilan's tip finally finding his prostate. “Why did we...we... CILAN!” Ash shrieked as Cilan began aiming just for that one sweet bundle of nerves deep within him.

 

“Ash... Good, how could I not have seen that you were... looking back... at me...” Cilan broke off as Ash clamped his muscles tightly around him.

 

They both dissolved into wordless cries of pleasure, neither one remembering how to speak as pleasure numbed their bodies and minds, until Ash came, surprising Cilan as hot cum splashed across his stomach. The knowledge that Ash's cum painted his skin pushed Cilan over the edge once more, and for the second time that day he buried himself deeply within his friend and spilled his seed.

 

“No more... not tonight...” Cilan panted after pulling out and lying beside Ash on the bed.

 

“Then... unbuckle me.” Ash rolled over lazily, pleasure and the tightness of the straps making it hard for him to move.

 

Cilan undid the first buckle, then gasped in surprise as he realized that Ash's skin was red where the strap had bit into his flesh. Kissing the tender skin, Cilan worked his way down Ash's body, until the entire bondage suit was lying on the floor beside the bed, and every inch of Ash's skin had been kissed.

 

Then Ash rolled into Cilan's arms, and promptly fell asleep. Worn out by the long day, Cilan drifted off soon after, not thinking at all about his upcoming battle, but rather about the boy he held in his arms.

 

 

“Ash! Cilan! Wake up, you'll be late!” Iris called out through the door, waking them both up. Blearily, Cilan glanced at the clock, then bolted out of bed.

 

“Crap, I'm going to be late. If I'm late, the gym is forfeited.” Cilan panicked as he reached into his bag for clothing that was neither torn nor cum-stained.

 

“Shit! Here...” Ash broke off as he tumbled out of bed, pain shooting up his back from his ass.

 

“Ash! Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, just a bit sore. But it's passing.” Moving carefully, Ash was able to shake off the worst of the pain before getting dressed in record time. Then they both bolted out the door and somehow managed to make it to where Morana was waiting for Cilan at the base of the lighthouse just in time to avoid losing the gym.

 

End.


End file.
